Kakeru Shishi
Kakeru Shishi, the Blazing Lion, was a 24-year-old veterinarian before becoming chosen by GaoLion to become GaoRed. He was the last chosen of the Gaorangers, but has an affinity for animals. His other Power Animals are GaoGorilla and GaoFalcon. Biography Friendly, warm, and good-natured, Kakeru was chosen by GaoLion to be the leader and he was the fifth member to join. He wants to protect all life on earth and he loves animals, especially his Golden Retriever "Choco." When he closes his eyes, Kakeru has the empathic ability to understand animals and communicate with them. He thought he could do the same with Orgs, but discovered he couldn't since they were without souls. Two of his common sayings are "I am a veterinarian" and "I'm full of motivation!" He is in charge of forming the upper body in the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he returned to his former job at the Cherry Blossoms Animal Hospital. In GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs Super Sentai, AkaRed transforms into GaoRed by doing his soul summoning to battle Chronus, Gajah, TsueTsue, and Meemy. Years later, Kakeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. The Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger arrived on Animarium where they engaged Zangyack forces in battle, the conflict attracted the attention of Gao Lion who proceeded to knock everyone off the island. When the Gokaigers were about to get back up to Animarium they were warned by Kakeru not to go and Captain Marvelous refused to take heed. Ahim de Famille, was wounded and Kakeru tended to her wounds in his office. The veterinarian revealed himself as Gao Red with Don pleading for his help with the vet explaining that only Gao Lion can unleash the Gaoranger Keys' power. At this time, they were contacted that their crewmates were fighting Action Commander Bowser and the Gormin. Kakeru watched the Gokaigers' fight and was astonished by the Gokaigers' saving people in their own way before they used the Gaoranger Keys to defeat the Sugormin with the Hyakujuuken before finishing Bowser with the Gokai Blast. When Bowser and the Sugormin were enlarged, GokaiOh's wheel on it's back was disabled, preventing any of the keys to work. However, GaoLion's acceptance enabled them to summon him from Animarium with the Gaoranger Keys as he and GokiaOh combined into Gao GaokaiOh to take out the Sugormin before destroying Bowser. As Kakeru walked off, the pirates thanked their new ally as they sail off. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. Kakeru and his teammates have their powers again. GaoRed Power Animals *GaoLion *GaoGorilla *GaoKong (Temporarily) *GaoFalcon Arsenal *G-Phone *Lion Fang: Can perform Blazing Fire. **Gao Mane Buster ***Normal Mode ***Final Mode *Falcon Summoner (Gaoranger) **Summoner Mode **Gun Mode **Arrow Mode *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels See also *Cole Evans - his Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Wild Force. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gaorangers